1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a replacement toner cartridge management apparatus which determines a right type of replacement toner cartridge based on the age of another consumable unit when there is a need to replace a toner cartridge loaded on an image forming apparatus or there will be such a need in a short time; a replacement toner cartridge management system employing the replacement toner cartridge management apparatus; an image forming apparatus employed in the replacement toner cartridge management system; a replacement toner cartridge management method; a recording medium having a replacement toner cartridge management program stored thereon to make a computer of the replacement toner cartridge management apparatus implement the replacement toner cartridge management method; and a recording medium having a replacement toner cartridge management program stored thereon to make a computer of the image forming apparatus implement the replacement toner cartridge management method.
2. Description of the Related Art
The following description sets forth the inventor's knowledge of related art and problems therein and should not be construed as an admission of knowledge in the prior art.
Conventionally, if the remaining consumable resource in a consumable unit loaded on an image forming apparatus such as a digital photo copier, a digital photo printer, or a multifunctional machine called MFP (Multi Function Peripheral), for example, the remaining toner in a toner cartridge is lower than a predetermined level, the image forming apparatus determines that the toner cartridge nearly runs out of toner (the toner cartridge is in toner near empty state) and displays for the user a message stating that the toner cartridge nearly runs out of toner, on a display panel provided thereon. Noticing this message, the user prepares a replacement toner cartridge, or places an order for a replacement toner cartridge if not having any ones in stock.
Meanwhile, in recent years, an image forming apparatus connected with a management apparatus to exchange information with has been more commonly used in a remote management system (for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-297969). In many cases, a retailer of image forming apparatuses or a provider of office supplies have their own management apparatus in their own place, in order to collect, store, and manage for their business, various types of information including toner near empty information from a plurality of image forming apparatuses in their users' places. Being connected with the image forming apparatuses, the management apparatus is capable of recognizing that the toner cartridges nearly run out toner and that these are replaced with new ones.
In some cases, the management apparatus is further connected with an order receiving apparatus receiving orders for a replacement toner cartridge (for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2008-271231). In such a case, the management apparatus further transmits an order to the order receiving apparatus, so that a replacement toner cartridge will be delivered to the user. In other words, this is exactly a system to automatically deliver a replacement toner cartridge to users while they need not bother to place an order for it.
Such an automatic order and delivery system is very useful if the manufacturer and the user are in an agreement about billing and payment for the use of an image forming apparatus. In accordance with such an agreement, the user pay a service fee for making one copy, which includes a charge for the toner used for the copy. That is, it is convenient for the user to pay a service fee simply depending on the number of copies regardless of how many replacement toner cartridges they ordered and have a replacement toner cartridge automatically delivered without the need for placing an order for it. At the same time, the manufacturer can expect a benefit from saving the costs of handling order transactions.
However, while acquiring a benefit from saving the costs of the labor to handle order transactions, the manufacturer still pay the costs of delivering a replacement toner cartridge, using an automatic order and delivery system in which a management apparatus automatically places an order for it based on a condition about remaining toner level (for example, toner near empty information or toner cartridge replacement information).
For example, randomly receiving toner near empty information and end-of-life information one after another from four toner cartridges and other consumable units loaded on one full-color image forming apparatus, respectively, the management apparatus automatically outputs a delivery instruction again and again.
Service persons usually visit the users' places with a replacement consumable unit for replacement service when any of the consumable units nearly reaches the end of life, because they often have difficulties in replacing consumable units other than the toner cartridges. If the service persons also could carry a necessary replacement toner cartridge at the same time, the manufacturer can save the costs of delivery as well. Or alternatively, if a replacement toner cartridge and a replacement consumable unit could be delivered in one package via an outsourced service, the manufacturer also can save the costs of delivery as well.
Despite the actual need for cost-saving, the conventional technologies described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publications No. 2002-297969 and No. 2008-271231 and the other conventional technologies in which a management apparatus manages toner cartridges loaded on image forming apparatuses and outputs a delivery instruction do not contribute to the saving on delivery costs.
The description herein of advantages and disadvantages of various features, embodiments, methods, and apparatus disclosed in other publications is in no way intended to limit the present invention. Indeed, certain features of the invention may be capable of overcoming certain disadvantages, while still retaining some or all of the features, embodiments, methods, and apparatus disclosed therein.